


The Morning Sun Shines On Your Skin

by poorwayfairingstranger, Scho_s



Category: 1917 (Movie 2019)
Genre: Kisses, Kisstober Challenge, M/M, Morning Kisses, poem
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-22
Updated: 2020-10-22
Packaged: 2021-03-08 17:05:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 80
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27150128
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/poorwayfairingstranger/pseuds/poorwayfairingstranger, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Scho_s/pseuds/Scho_s
Summary: Blakefield Kisstober 2020: Day 22 Morning Kisses
Relationships: Tom Blake & William Schofield
Comments: 4
Kudos: 6
Collections: Blakefield Kisstober 2020





	The Morning Sun Shines On Your Skin

**Author's Note:**

> This one is a bit of an experiment! I decided to try my hand at poetry, excited to see how this one does.  
> I paired up with the ever talented Anna!  
> Title is from Girl In Red - Watch You Sleep  
> Once again, enjoy! Kudos and comments are greatly appreciated.

Memories last forever. They play

Over and over in his mind.

Repeating, restricting. Refusing to leave.

Now their lips touch; soft.

Intertwined, this morning dark and cold still.

Never letting the other

Go. Until they must.

Keeping no distance between them.

In the darkness the sun shows herself, slowly.

She shines through the open window, bathing them in a shimmering golden shine.

Glistening, glinting blue orbs seeking, showing, sensing

Everlasting love, shared by both.

Schofield and Blake, reunited at last.


End file.
